New Super Mario Galaxy Adventures: Toad’s Intergalactic Adventure
New Super Mario Galaxy Adventures: Toad’s Intergalactic Adventure is a game in the Super Mario franchise for the Nintendo 3DS, and the first Mario game overall for the console. This is the second 3D Super Mario platformer for a handheld device (with Super Mario 64 DS being the first and an enhanced remake of the first 3D platformer adventure) and, as noted by Reggie Fils-Aime at E3 2014, the first 3D Mario platformer to be built from the ground up for a handheld system. It is the successor to Super Mario 3D World. It is closely based on side-scrolling Mario games, but it is a 3D platformer mostly in the vein of games like Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Galaxy. The game was created by the same development team that worked on the Super Mario Galaxy games and Donkey Kong Jungle Beat, currently part of Nintendo EAD Tokyo. Storyline One night, outside of Princess Peach's Castle, a huge storm blows all of the leaves off the Tanooki tree, leaving Toad scared. Suddenly he began to feel the castle move. As he begins to fall out his window he sees Bowser suddenly attacks the Toads with his airships and freezes them in crystals. He "invites" Toaderalla to the creation of his new galaxy. Toad tries to fight him, but he's knocked into the clear pipe from 3D world. He soon wakes up to see his friends. They don't remember how they got there. So they go off to find Toaderella. Gameplay The levels of Super Mario Adventures are much more linear and compact than the other 3D titles, more along the lines of the sidescrolling games. Levels rather have a time limit option nd even feature Goal Poles, a staple of the original Super Mario Bros. and the New Super Mario Bros. games, with Power Stars and Shine Sprites blasting you to the level goals. When Mario is defeated, the "Too Bad" banner from every 3D Mario platformer since Super Mario Sunshine appears near the top of the screen and falls to the bottom of the screen, but a circle covers the screen instead of a Bowser symbol. Also, when the timer reaches zero, the "Time's Up" banner appears at the top of the screen. To enter pipes, the player must press or ; for the first time in the series, the player can re-enter areas through pipes at will (for example, after being transported to the above-ground flagpole in World 1-2, the player can go back down the pipe to go underground). The graphics of the game greatly resemble those of the Super Mario Galaxy games, while the levels show visual similarities to the New Super Mario Bros. titles. Gameplay also takes cues from Super Mario Sunshine, notably tight-rope walking. Unlike the 2D Mario games, the level themes in a world tend to be more generic like the galaxies of Super Mario Galaxy 2 compared to the world, focusing on 8 particular settings per world. Mario can triple-jump, He also Spin Jump. The Wall Jump, Sideways Somersault, Long Jump, and the Backflip can also be performed. Other controls take cues from the 2D titles; Mario can crouch and slide while running, which now requires the use of a run button, like in the 2D games. In addition, the version of the Backflip seen in this game is the same as the type in Super Mario Bros. 2. Finally, Mario has a new roll move that can be used to break blocks from the side and fit through small gaps. Tanooki Mario in World 2- Airship. While giving examples of how the Nintendo 3DS enhances gameplay, Shigeru Miyamoto has stated that hitting blocks from underneath in 3D Mario games would be easier with stereoscopic 3D.2 Blocks are more prevalent in the title, unlike past 3D games, where blocks were more few and far between. Star Medals that have a similar design to the Comet Medals from Super Mario Galaxy 2 are found in each level, with collecting all three being part of the level's challenge, like the Star Coins in the New Super Mario Bros. games. Plus Clocks can be picked up to give the player more time to complete the level, the latter a mechanic only seen previously in Super Mario Galaxy 2's Speedy Comet missions. Power-ups give him an extra health point. These power-ups include the Super Mushroom, the Fire Flower, the Boomerang Flower, the Statue Leaf and the Super Leaf, the last of which has not been seen since Super Mario Bros. 3. Notably, the Fire Flower, unlike its previous 3D appearances in Super Mario Galaxy and its sequel, no longer has a time limit imposed on it and is retained until Mario is hit, as in the side-scrolling games. The Item Stock from New Super Mario Bros. returns. Unlike previous titles, when Mario dies, he does not respawn in his Small Mario form, he respawns in his Super Mario form instead. When Mario dies twice in one level, a flying Roulette Block appears. Unlike the previous Mario games, the lives counter in Super Mario 3D Land extends beyond 99 and goes up to the max of 1,110 (3 crowns). This 1,110 max lives counter is also included in New Super Mario Bros. 2 and Super Mario 3D World. The game also makes extended use of the Nintendo 3DS hardware. When the player uses a cannon or the Binoculars, the Nintendo 3DS accelerometer can be used to aim by tilting the 3DS. The game also includes a StreetPass option, where upon encounters, Mystery Boxes and Toad House items are exchanged between players. Items in Toad Houses sent by another player are recorded, including the amount of items sent by the user. Like 64, levels are inside paintings, but this game shows the logic behind just how that is. There is a Launch Star that launches you to the level from Toad’s Starship. This also happens when Power Stars turn into Launch Stars to the goal pole before turning back again. Controlsedit ''' The game has several innovations and additions to the basic 3D Mario game concept. Mario is controlled with the analog stick and can jump with the . The works just as the trigger did in Super Mario 64. The player uses it to make Mario crouch, do Somersaults and do Long Jumps. The centers the camera behind Mario, while the can adjust the camera angle manually. By pressing , the player can enter a first person perspective. The game also uses the motion-sensors of the Wii Remote. The pointer of the Remote appears as the Star Cursor on the screen. The Star Cursor is used to perform a variety of actions, such as using Pull Stars, manipulating Sling Pods, and collecting Star Bits. Shaking the Wii Remote or Nunchuk will make Mario perform a Spin. Mario's life meter has been increased back to its original seven total. Originally, the creators of Super Mario Galaxy thought of giving Mario a 12- or 6-part health meter, but this idea was eventually considered far too easy. There is no longer a separate health bar for underwater levels which decreases slowly. Instead, Mario has an air meter which decreases and hurts Mario's health when it hits zero. The Life Mushroom replenishes any lost health and adds a second health meter, making Mario's max health six. When Mario's health drops down to three again, the effect of the Life Mushroom is lost. Mario explores a 3D world with planets which have their own gravity. Several levels have arrows which Mario can turn around with a Spin, changing the direction of the gravity. The Launch Star allows Mario to launch off of a planet and go flying to the next. There is little or no warning that a boss might be located on the next planet, little indication that Mario may be facing something terrible or something peaceful on where he's headed next, and no loading times and screens. The game also contains side-scrolling levels reminiscent of New Super Mario Bros. with classic enemies such as Goombas and Piranha Plants. These side-scrolling levels may also contain directional gravity, allowing Mario to walk on the walls and ceiling. Collecting all 120 stars and defeating Bowser once more unlocks "Super Luigi Galaxy" mode, which replaces Mario with a playable version of Luigi. The storyline is almost the same, even with the original NPC Luigi still being present. The only main difference is that the Cosmic Luigi reaches the Star earlier than the Cosmic Mario, and Luigi receives 20 1-Ups from Peach's letter. Luigi also jumps slightly higher, but has less traction than Mario. When the player has defeated Bowser again and continues with the Luigi story, Rosalina again says if Luigi collects all 120 stars, the player can travel to a new world. When the player collects 120 stars, the player can travel to Grand Finale Galaxy, which shows the celebration of the Star Festival. The 121st star can be found here. Galaxies Power Stars make a comeback, last being seen in Super Mario 64. The main goal of the game is to collect a minimum of sixty stars and defeat Bowser. Similar to Princess Peach's Castle in Super Mario 64 and Delfino Plaza in Super Mario Sunshine, the new starship acts as the game's hub area. There, Mario can access the galaxies from domes. New areas in the Comet Observatory become accessible as Mario gains Power Stars and Grand Stars. A minimum number of Power Stars is required to have enough power to go to each multi-star galaxy, single non-Grand Star galaxies with a ? Block icon when locked are bonuses for finishing certain star missions. The game has a level intro for each star, as in Super Mario Sunshine. Mario encounters Luigi in four levels (located in the Good Egg Galaxy, the Honeyhive Galaxy, the Battlerock Galaxy, and the Ghostly Galaxy). In Ghostly Galaxy, Luigi is at the end of Luigi and the Haunted Mansion holding a star. After Luigi is rescued, he can be seen in the observatory and helps Mario reach secret stars that he could not get alone. When Luigi is in other galaxies, Mario receives a letter from Luigi every time Luigi has found a Power Star, including a picture which helps Mario find Luigi. After the main game is finished, Mario can return and collect up to 120 stars. Super Mario Galaxy contains a few different types of stars, including red, green, and comet stars. The Green Power Stars are secret stars which are used to unlock the Trial Galaxies and one Red Power Star appears when Mario returns to the gate, which allows usage of the Red Star in the Comet Observatory. After finishing a level, Mario's highest score of coins for the galaxy is recorded and the collected Star Bits are transferred to the Comet Observatory, where Mario can later use them to feed Hungry Lumas. The requirements for opening up each galaxy is listed below, with Star Bits if the galaxy is created by a Hungry Luma. Note, however, that some galaxies are not unlocked by simply obtaining a number of stars but by completing a specific star. This is true for all Hungry Lumas except the first, and all bonus galaxies from Buoy Base Galaxy onward. There are a total of forty-two galaxies in the game. The amount of Power Stars and Star Bits listed after a galaxy is the amount of the corresponding collectibles that is required to unlock the galaxy. Super Mario Galaxy 3: Original Soundtrack New Super Mario Galaxy Adventures: Official Soundtrack is the game’s soundtrack for Super Mario Galaxy. It was released on January 27, 2028. It is exclusive to Club Nintendo members in Japan and Europe. There is a one-disc edition and a two-disc Platinum edition. The regular edition has twenty-eight songs, while the Platinum edition has all eighty-one songs from the game. Seventy seven of the songs are composed by Mahito Yokota and four by Koji Kondo. The Mario Galaxy Orchestra provided the soundtrack's orchestral performances. '''List of Themes • Overture • Another Story • Lost Child • Star Festival • Attack! Bowser's Fleet • Bowser's Airships • Catastrophe • Peach's Castle is Stolen • The Baby Luma and the Hat • Gateway Galaxy • Into the Galaxy • Capture the Grand Star • Sky Station Galaxy • Toad's Expedition and the Starshroom • Good Egg Galaxy • Good Egg Galaxy 2 (Bob-Omb Battlefield/Thwomp's Fortress) • Inside the Drainpipe • Dino Piranha • Bowser Jr • Megaleg • Kamella • Ocean Race • Blue Sky Athletics • Athletic Cosmos • Battlerock Galaxy • Beach Bowl Galaxy • Buoy Base Galaxy • Ghostly Galaxy • Ghost Race • Bouldergeist • Comet Observatory • World 1 & 2 • World 3 • World 4 • World 5 • World 6 • World S • Theme of Super Mario Galaxy 3 • Gusty Garden Galaxy • Dusty Dune Galaxy • Freezeflame Galaxy • Melty Molten Galaxy • Toy Time Galaxy • Honeyhive Galaxy and Gold Leaf Galaxy • Space Junk Galaxy • Mecha Bowser • Cosmic Illusion • Deep Dark Galaxy • Intermezzo • Bowser • Bowser's Galaxy Reactor • Nemesis King Bowser • Battle for the Grand Star • Purple Coins • Power of the Stars • Peewee Piranha • Starship Mario • The Starship Sails • Yoshi Star Galaxy • Spin-Dig Galaxy • Digga-Leg • Bowser Jr.'s Theme • Gobblegut • Megahammer • Wild Glide Galaxy • Cosmic Cove Galaxy • Sweet Mystery Galaxy • Honeyhop Galaxy • Freezy Flake Galaxy • Fire Mario • Puzzle Plank Galaxy • Glamdozer • Starshine Beach Galaxy • Hightail Falls Galaxy • Cloudy Court Galaxy • Bowser's Lava Lair and Bowser's Gravity Gauntlet (Bowser's Road) • Almighty King Bowser • Haunty Halls Galaxy (Ghost House) • Space Storm Galaxy • Slipsand Galaxy • Fleet Glide Galaxy • Melty Monster Galaxy • Clock Time Attack • Bowser's Galaxy Generator • Shadow Peach’s Star Reactor (Bowser's Road) • Peach’s secret slide • Super Mario Galaxy 2 • The Wish • Star Babies • Dawn ~ A New Morning ~ • Precious One • Family Development The development of Super Mario Galaxy started as soon as Super Mario 3D World was released. Many of the ideas were based on those of Mario fans ideas of a third Galaxy game. The project was initially called Super Mario Galaxy 2.5. The development of the new version of the game lasted a year; however, Miyamoto realized that the new game was beginning to overflow with new elements and ideas. Therefore, the team decided to create a real Super Mario Galaxy sequel rather than a new version of the original 2 installments.The development of the sequel then lasted two and half years. The game was revealed at E3 2019, along with New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Although the game was far along in development, it was held back to 2010 due to the release of New Super Mario Bros. Wii in November 2009.needed According to Shigeru Miyamoto, 90% of the features in the game would be new, whereas the remaining 10% were already introduced or featured in the original Super Mario Galaxy. Shigeru Miyamoto noted, "Really what we ended up with is more than 90% of what you'll see in Galaxy 2 is brand new. I'd say closer to 95, maybe even 99%. One of the new things was the inclusion of Yoshi, and also the use of the drill to open up and drill through stages."3 On the other hand, Miyamoto stated in an interview that he wanted to go with as little story as possible for Super Mario Galaxy 2.4 CEO of Nintendo America Reggie Fils-Aime stated that Super Mario Galaxy 2 would be more challenging regarding its predecessor. It was hinted that the new game would implement a tool-assisted guide, similar to the Super Guide from New Super Mario Bros Wii. It was eventually confirmed, although it worked differently. Miyomoto also stated this would be similar to 3D World. New Features Story and Scripting Rosalina is half related to Princess Peach. Guppy reveals he’s half-dolphin, and becomes a more friendly character. Sea Slide and Beach Bowl Galaxies is now a single galaxy, with Beach Bowl's main planet in the center of Sea Slide's ring. A piece of concept art labeled only "fortress" is captioned as a piece that is very memorable to the SMG development team, since it was one of the earliest drawings of Galaxy. The planet is visited in this game. Mechanics Mario had the ability to spin to attract coins to him. He can still do this as Flying Mario and underwater. In this version of the game Mario could spin multiple times in a row. In the final version, a small delay is enforced during Spins. Mario could kick Star Bits around. Rainbow Notes had an on screen counter in certain levels, showing players how many musical notes they had collected, as well as how many there were total. If a character wanted to talk to Mario, an exclamation point in a thought bubble would appear above its head. When Mario got close to that character, its dialogue would appear onscreen without interrupting gameplay. When the player grabbed a coin, the coin sound effect can be heard on the Wii Remote's speaker. Sound Effects and Music When Mario grabbed a star and/or reached the goal pole, the music would start with a remix of the goal tune from the original Super Mario Bros, but instead of continuing into the 3rd bar, it would go into the “You Got A Star” theme playing over the 3rd bar. Some of the “Super Mario Sunshine” voices were used as Mario's voice as a placeholder.